


Azure glow

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Zuko knew he could take her this time.





	Azure glow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2018, prompt: Azure

Zuko knew he could take her this time. There was something off about her.

This wouldn’t be like all the times she coldly goaded him until he made a mistake. He was going to keep calm and heed Uncle’s teaching. How many people spent their lives terrified of their little sister?

She sent her flame, blue with hatred, over and over again. The fire waxed and waned around him.

She was going for lightening now. But why, knowing he can redirect it? He took a deep breath and focused his chi, the azure glow of the bolt illuminating his face…


End file.
